


Lost in thoughts, not so alone

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azura's dancing finishing move, Azurrin, Camilla being a great and super supportive big sister, Chair Sex, Corrin being big gay in gay distress, Cunnilingus, Dancing and Singing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Grinding, I'm sorry Corrin, Lapdance, Love Bites, Vaginal Fingering, and doing other stuff while they're at it, because Azura's dancing is that good, other characters are mentioned/only have one line, they switch who's top and who's bottom, this is a stupid fic because ofc it is, top!Azura, top!Corrin, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: As if finding herself among Rowan and Lianna's army in the company of her siblings wasn't strange enough as it was, Corrin finds herself meeting her crush Azura there as well.Not only that, they find themselves on the same team and fighting for the same cause.Which is a good thing, of course!But focusing proves to be difficult once Corrin witnesses Azura's..."interesting" finishing move.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Lost in thoughts, not so alone

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a bit depressed and nervous lately (for personal reasons, which is why I'm not writing as much), and I've been playing a LOT of Fire Emblem Warriors to distract myself from the bad stuff.  
> It's a super fun game and I ended up buying the Fates dlc for that Azura/azurrin goodness!  
> Needless to say that the dlc has been giving me a LOT of (both sfw and nsfw but mostly nsfw ofc) ideas for fics, and Azura's finishing move (yes, that one. The Nohrian version. If you played it, you know what it is) was one of the first dlc blessings that I "noticed."  
> So naturally, it's what my first FE Warriors fic is all about!

“That’s the West Fort, right here. This is where the high commander is likely to be, as this fort has the easiest access to all others. We don’t know this for certain, of course, but from a strategic standpoint it’s where it makes more sense for the commander to hide, so they can have more control over all of their troops…”

As the meeting dragged on, Robin’s voice became more and more inaudible inside Corrin’s head.  
Robin was a great tactician, and it was easy to understand enough to understand her brilliant plan as she carefully explained it in detail over the giant map laid out in front of them.  
The problem wasn’t Robin, but rather Corrin.  
Because Corrin’s mind was somewhere else at that moment, as her eyes drifted away from the map and away from her comrades to stare at the woman next to her instead.  
Long blue hair, beautiful features, shining golden eyes…  
She really was Azura, Corrin thought to herself.

“Corrin? Corrin!”

Robin’s voice calling out for her broke Corrin’s trance.  
To her surprise, everyone was staring at her.  
Even Azura.

“Are you alright, Corrin?” she heard Lissa ask her, and before any of her friends could ask her the same question, Corrin was quick to nod and dismiss it with a smile.

“Alright…” Robin sighed, before continuing again “at least everything is alright. Did you understand the plan, Corrin?”

With an awkward laugh, Corrin shook her head.

“I may need you to repeat it, if you don’t mind, Robin!”

Robin sighed again, repeating her words;

“Basically, our objective is to reach the West Fort as soon as possible. I think our best strategy is to have you, Azura and Camilla attack from the north entrance, as Chrom, Lissa and I will attack from the east, and Tiki, Marth and Caeda will attack from the west. With Ryoma, Xander and Hinoka holding their ground on the south entrance, we’ll quickly close in on them and trap everyone inside the Fort, forcing them to surrender. Rowan and Lianna will scout the area around the fort, and provide aid to any team that needs help. Got it?”

With a simple nod from Corrin, everyone was excused to leave the tent and head back to bed so that they could rest before their battle.  
But as Corrin walked out of the tent and stepped outside into the chilly night, she noticed that she was being watched.

“Was I distracting you, Corrin?” she heard a familiar soft voice gently ask her, turning around to confirm that it did, indeed, belong to her friend Azura.

“No, I’m sorry for staring so much, Azura...” Corrin started to explain, “it’s just a bit surreal that we’re here, don’t you think? And being transported here out of the blue with all of my siblings was strange enough, but to have you follow us and to have found you after is...it’s still a bit strange to me, I suppose. I’m really sorry.”

“I think I understand, Corrin!” Azura smiled at her, as she gestured for them to keep walking back to their own tents, “the whole situation is indeed strange. All I remember is seeing everyone fight each other...and then as I moved closer to the battle field, everyone was just gone. There were soldiers left behind, but I couldn’t find you or Ryoma or the others anywhere...so I just kept trying to look for you, and ended up wandering off. Next thing I knew, I was lost and had no idea about where I was. I remember following a trail and at a certain point...and somehow I saw you in the distance, and I saw Lianna and Rowan’s whole army so I just followed until I caught up to you…”

As Azura’s voice trailed off, Corrin interrupted her;

“I just...didn’t think we’d find you, that’s all.” Corrin confessed, “but I’m glad you’re here. I’m happy that...that you’re really here with us. I still can’t believe you’re here with m...I mean, with us.”

They stopped right by the entrance to Corrin’s tent.  
With a warm smile upon hearing those words, Azura was the first to excuse herself;

“I’m happy to be with you too. Goodnight, Corrin.”

To Corrin’s surprise, Azura gave her a quick and somewhat shy hug.  
Squishing Corrin in a tight embrace before letting go in less than a second, pulling with a tint of red across her flushed cheeks and quickly walking back to her own tent.  
As Corrin was left there, paralized in her own confusion, as her heart pounded on her chest and her cheeks burned up almost as much as Azura’s cheeks did.

“Oh dear, that was as sweet as it was painful to watch!”

A familiar voice snapped Corrin out of her trance.  
This time, she turned around and was surprised to see a very familiar woman stand next to her.

“Camilla!” Corrin shouted in fright, jumping a few feet away from her sister, “for how long have you been standing there watching me?”

As her sister whined, Camilla couldn’t help a chuckle.

“For long enough to get the feeling that you’re happy to see your friend again...extremely happy, might I add, dear Corrin.”

Corrin fiddled with the straps of her cape, unable to look her sister in the eyes.  
She cleared her throat, only to stammer her words out;

“Of course I’m happy,” Corrin started, “Azura is my friend. I know you don’t know her too well yet, but she has been very nice to me. I like her a lot, so of course I’m happy to see her here with us! I just didn’t expect her to...well, to hug me. Azura is a very shy person, so she caught me off guard...”

But before Camilla could tease her sister, she heard Corrin mumble in a lower voice;

“Besides...we don’t have to fight each other in this world. Here we can all just get along without fear of what comes next and who gets hurt, right? I think...I think we should enjoy the time we have with the people we love.”

Camilla stopped, falling silent as Corrin finished her words.  
But Corrin’s serious tone soon died out, as her face became flushed again.

“N-not that I’m in love with Azura!” Corrin frantically corrected herself, “I love my family! And I love my friends! Azura is my friend and I love her as much as I love you, and Xander, and Ryoma, and the others! Ugh, you know what I meant, Camilla!”

Before Camilla could say a word, Corrin ran back inside her tent, closing herself inside it.

“Sorry Camilla, I’m too tired! Goodnight, bye!” Corrin desperately shouted, as Camilla smiled to herself and said goodnight as well.

But as her sister walked away, Corrin lied down on her tent, unable to sleep.  
Every time she closed her eyes, she saw those bright golden eyes staring back at her...and her heart started to do all sorts of crazy beats inside her chest.  
She hadn’t known Azura for a long time, but they had hit off pretty well since day one. Azura understood her, and cared for her. Sure, Corrin had made some friends before, such as Felicia, Flora, Jakob, Lilith...and those were all the friends she had, actually. Leaving Nohr had changed her life a lot, made her see new sights, meet new people...and feel feelings that Corrin had never felt before.

“Azura…” Corrin quietly sighed, as memories of her friend started to haunt her mind.

Maybe this was what her sisters called a ‘crush.’  
They had joked about it before when it came to herself and Jakob spending so much time together. But despite her sisters and even her brothers joking about it on occasion, Corrin had never really felt anything other than friendship when it came to Jakob, or to any of her friends.  
She never really felt like the princesses of Elise’s stories who found their perfect princes and immediately felt their hearts throb. Nor did she really feel anything close to what Camilla talked to her about, when she finally had ‘the talk’ with her.  
Until she met Azura.  
When she first saw that beautiful woman by the lake and heard her sing the most beautiful song she had ever heard, Corrin’s heart skipped a beat.  
And over the course of the few days where Corrin stayed in Hoshido, her feelings for Azura only deepened as their friendship slowly bloomed.

‘Like what they call love at first sight.’ Corrin thought to herself, as she drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, Corrin was woken up by Lianna calling her for breakfast.  
They ate their food as they went over Robin’s plan again.  
No matter how much Corrin tried to pay full attention, her eyes still glanced at Azura every so often, making that breakfast meeting incredibly painful for her.  
Her mind wanted to pay attention to Robin,but her heart was too focused on her feelings.  
When the meeting finally ended and they were finally deployed to the battlefield, Corrin actually let out a sigh of relief.

“Now, follow me and stay close to me, sweety!” Corrin heard Camilla shout as soon as they set foot on the new territory, before Camilla flew off to defend their team against a number of advancing enemies who were quick to close in on them.

As Camilla opened up a path, Corrin finally felt like she could truly focus on the task at hand.  
Using her sword, she fought off the enemies on Camilla’s tail, protecting her back as they moved forward to follow Robin’s plan.  
Azura was close to them, helping to fight off surrounding enemies that Corrin and Camilla missed with swings of her blessed lance.  
But still, the enemies kept amounting, and their path became more and more difficult to travel.

“Be ready, you two! Things aren’t going according to plan!” Camilla shouted to both of them, as they all stopped dead in their tracks, “I can see more factions of armed soldiers up ahead! They’re targeting our group in specific, and the rest of our army is too far away to rescue us! Things aren’t going to get much easier!”

“I think I can transform!” Corrin shouted as a reply, as her Yato cut through enemy lines only for more soldiers to show behind them.

But as Corrin gathered her energy to turn into a dragon, the enemies around them kept showing up in large numbers, cornering the group as they became weaker...until-

“Corrin!” Azura suddenly shouted her name, grabbing her attention, “climb on Camilla’s wyver! Get as far high as you can! Do it now!”

Before Corrin could protest that she wasn’t about to leave Azura behind, Camilla grabbed her by her waist, forcing Corrin to climb atop the wyver before taking off a few feet up to the air.  
Corrin tried to argue with her sister, but she was quickly silenced as she heard Azura’s voice sing a familiar song;

“Sing with me, a song-”

As they heard Azura, both sisters looked down at her.  
The blue haired maiden was surrounded by soldiers, but the soldiers couldn’t touch her.  
They were all paralyzed around her, as Azura sang and dance;

“-of Conquest and Fate, the black pillar cracks, beneath its weight!”

Corrin stared at Azura, transfixed by her dance.  
Her hips swayed to the rhythm of her own voice, making her body move in a way that made Corrin feel weak.  
As Azura bent down to perform a specific dance move, Corrin couldn’t help staring at her...well, her beautiful rear.  
Dirty thoughts involuntarily haunted her mind.  
But just as Corrin assumed that it couldn’t get any worse, it did get worse.

“Night breaks through the day! Hard as a stone-” Azura continued to ferociously sing, as her body slowly rose up to stand upright, giving Corrin a nice view of her chest.

Azura’s body was beautiful, and Corrin had witnessed that clearly now.  
But so was her messy hair, and her flushed face drenched in sweat from both battle and her dance.  
Her feral aura from her ferocious dance.  
Her amazing, wonderful voice that sounded so dominant and commanding with her song.  
Her fearless posture.  
And her beautiful, hungry golden eyes that met Corrin’s shy blood red ones for a solid minute as Azura finished up;

“Lost in thoughts! All alone!”

With her finishing lyric, the paralyzed soldiers were soon engulfed in oceanic waves that seemed to be summoned out of nowhere, washing their bodies away as one by one they disappeared and cleared their path.  
Corrin could only stare in awe at Azura’s power.  
Yet funny enough, it wasn’t the elimination of hordes of enemies that seemed to impress Corrin’s dirty head the most-

“My, my sister!” Camilla quietly let out, breaking Corrin’s trance...as her fingers lifted Corrin’s jaw to close her mouth, which Corrin hadn’t even noticed she had open, “you better keep up your demeanor, dear. It’s unbecoming of a princess.”

After Camilla’s teasing taunt and suffering enough embarrassment as it was, the wyvern finally landed next to Azura, setting its paws back on the still wet terrain.  
They dismounted it, as Camilla grinned and tried to hold back her laughter and as Corrin, in a complete and utter mess of emotions, tried her hardest to hide her flushed face and avoid eye contact with Azura.  
Luckily, the awkwardness of the situation didn’t have time to settle in, as Azura quickly flicked her messy hair behind her ear and wasted no more time to encourage her team to go on;

“They are all counting on us, so we must keep moving forward before more enemies arrive!” Azura stated, as both women agreed with her, “if we were easily caught up in an ambush, it’s likely that the others could be facing a similar threat! We can’t waste anymore time! We have to get to them as fast as we can!”

They all agreed, and continued to make their way as planned.  
But as they ran and fought, Corrin’s mind could think of one thing and one thing alone:

‘Did Azura notice?’

The question lingered in the back of her mind as she transformed into her dragon form and slammed onto her enemies. It lingered as she sliced them up with her trusty Yato. It lingered as she protected and covered for her teammates.  
And it made her lose almost all of her focus whenever Azura came to her aid, or she came to Azura’s, and they were forced to interact.  
Corrin tried to keep her distance as much as possible, but the accidental touches and words they shared, even if brief, were a bit too much for her at that moment.  
They only reminded her of what she had seen, and made her wonder if in that moment where they had locked eyes Azura had realized what was truly up with her.  
Still, she did her best to focus...and the fight could not go on forever, of course…

“We did it! We did it!” she had heard Robin joyfully shout to Lianna and Marth as Gharnef collapsed on the floor, before his body completely disappeared in what appeared to be some sort of transportation spell.

“He still got away though…” she heard Rowan mumble.

“Still, his defenses are weakened now!” she heard Robin cheer Rowan up, “so in the end, our mission was still a success! We can return to camp and get some well deserved rest, as I’ll start to think about our next moves!”

Corrin allowed her body to finally relax.  
She stretched her back, sore from the fight and ready to call it a day as soon as she got to her tent-

“Good job out there, Corrin!” she heard Azura’s familiar voice congratulate her, as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

And Corrin couldn’t help jumping.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Azura quickly apologized, as confused as she was regretting her actions, “I honestly didn’t mean to startle you, I just wanted to talk…”

Suddenly Corrin’s heart was caught in her throat.  
And she could feel her face burning up again.

“I-it’s alright, Azura!” Corrin stuttered, getting more and more nervous, “I’m sorry, I’m j-just jumpy. Y-you want to ta-? Ahem, s-sorry. Y-you want to talk?”

Azura stared at her for a bit.

“Yes…” Azura slowly started after an awkward moment, “but you don’t need to be so nervous, you know? I just wanted to know if you were feeling alright…”

Corrin could only nod, but her face betrayed her actions.  
Something which Azura was quick to notice.  
And, to Corrin’s surprise...Azura’s face was becoming more and more flustered as well.

“Um…” Azura shyly started, with her fingers timidly playing with the fabric of her dress, “I...I wanted to ask if...if you liked my song. It...seemed like you did.”

Corrin’s mouth couldn’t open more in surprise even if Corrin tried.

“I...saw you staring. I was wondering if-”

Before Azura could finish, Corrin interrupted her;

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to stare! Please forgive me, Azura, I was just taken aback but I never wanted to ogle-” 

As Corrin panicked, curious eyes from other heroes started to notice the pair in the distance. So Azura knew she had to quickly shush Corrin before someone like Chrom approached them to investigate.  
She grabbed Corrin, pulling her further away from the rest of the army until they were all alone, behind secluded stone walls.

“I’m so very sorry-” Corrin continued to mindlessly apologize, before Azura managed to actually shush her by pressing her against the wall and pressing a finger to Corrin’s lips.

“Corrin. I’ll be direct and firm to avoid misunderstandings here.” Azura proclaimed, as Corrin’s incredulous red eyes stared back at her, “I just need to know if...you’re interested in me...as more than a friend. I know you have a pure heart, which is why I’m admitting to you that I am quite fond of you, and would become your lover if...if you wished to try so.”

Corrin continued to stare, so Azura slowly removed her finger away from Corrin’s lips.  
But Corrin remained silent. Unmoving.

“Uh...Corrin…?” Azura softly called out to her, with no response, “do you...understand...what I just told you…?”

Corrin nodded, unblinking.

“Oh…” Azura sighed.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them, as they heard the rest of the army chat in the distance.  
As the seconds dragged, feeling like hours, Azura’s soft smile started to fade...until eventually her golden eyes lost their joyful shine.

“I’m...sorry,” Azura sadly murmured to Corrin, “I should have not insisted. Please forgive me, Corrin. And forget everything.”

Azura turned around to leave and join the others in heading back to camp, but as soon as she took one step away from Corrin, she felt a hand over her arm.  
She turned back to Corrin, only to see her face show a desperate look.

“Please. Azura.” Corrin softly begged to her, inviting her to come close again.

Azura faced her.

“I...I really...enjoyed your dance...and I want to kiss you…” Corrin murmured.

Azura didn’t even wait for Corrin to finish.  
Slow but steady, her lips brushed against Corrin’s.  
And it didn’t take any coaxing for Corrin to carefully pull her closer, kissing back with growing hunger.  
When Azura did not protest, Corrin deepened the kiss.  
And Azura, excited, pushed her against the wall as her hands roamed over Corrin’s chest.  
Corrin’s hands moved to Azura’s backside as they passionately made out...until footsteps interrupted them, forcing them to immediately separate.

“Oh...here you are!” Elise called out once she came face to face with them, “come on! We’re going back to camp to have a really huge banquet!”

Before either woman could react, Elise was cheerfully holding both Corrin’s hand and Azura’s hand, dragging both of them along behind her to get them back together with the group.  
While they awkwardly walked back with Elise, neither exchanged words.  
Something that Elise was quick to notice and question it, but both Corrin and Azura were able to change topics and make her forget the whole ordeal.  
When they finally arrived back to camp though, their situation quickly changed.  
Azura was the first to make a move, discreetly pulling Corrin by her hand to guide her back to the tents as everyone else made their way to the banquet.

“Wait-” Corrin let out as Azura guided her, “we...we could sneak back to my tent. It’s furthest away from the camp’s center, so I doubt anyone will notice!”

Azura agreed, and they soon found themselves inside Corrin’s tent, with full privacy.  
The tent was big, Azura noticed.  
It was bigger than hers, at least.  
It was tall enough for them to be able to stand up without touching its ceiling, and wide enough for them to be able to pace around it. It even had a nice large feather mattress filled with cushions for Corrin to sleep in, along with a nice small table at the center and two chairs.  
It was a tent designed for couples and the fact couldn’t have been more handier to their ‘date.’  
But Azura didn’t have time to dwell on it before feeling Corrin lean in to whisper in her ear;

“Let’s move to ‘bed’, shall we…?”

Unfortunately for Corrin, Azura had other plans.  
Playfully, the blue haired maiden cupped the dragon princess’s face, looking her in the eyes as a sly smile formed on her lips.

“Corrin...how much did you enjoy my dance?”

The question certainly caught Corrin off guard.  
The remnants of dominance in Corrin soon died out, as she became intimidated by Azura’s alluring voice purring those last few words.

“I...uh, see...I’ve…” Corrin started to stutter, only for Azura to giggle.

Taking Corrin’s hand in hers, Azura took her to one of the chairs.

“Not the bed…?” Corrin curiously asked her.

“Not the bed.” Azura happily replied, before placing her hands on both of Corrin’s shoulders and pushing her down to sit on one of the chairs.

“I have…” Azura started, “a much better idea for you to enjoy.”

Corrin gulped, aroused as she was confused and nervous.  
Azura leaned in, again whispering in Corrin’s ear;

“Sit tight, my sweet dragon...I promise to give you a show.”

Azura’s gentle fingers slid down Corrin’s cheek, teasing her aroused princess with her light touch.  
When Corrin moaned ever so quick and quietly, Azura licked her lips.  
Her fingers moved down to undo the straps of Corrin’s blue cape, allowing it to fall to the floor. She then moved to remove pieces of Corrin’s armor, as Corrin watched her intently. Once her armor pieces had fallen to the floor as well, Azura’s fingers moved to open Corrin’s collar more.  
But just as Corrin took a deep breath, assuming that Azura would remove her shirt, Azura just...stopped.  
And took a step back, away from Corrin.

“Azu-” Corrin started to whine like a sad puppy, before being interrupted by Azura’s voice.

“Sing with me, a song,” Azura started to sing like before, ignoring Corrin’s presence completely as she started to dance as well, making Corrin’s whole body start to heat up even more, “of conquest and fates-”

Corrin leaned back on her chair, flustered while watching her lover in awe as Azura’s moving hips made her feel a tingle up her spine, and a heat flaring up deep in her core.

“-the black pillar cracks, beneath its weight-” 

As Azura continued to sing, she spun around, giving Corrin a nice view of her backside as droplets of water danced around them.  
Corrin then saw Azura’s beautiful face again, as her golden eyes shone with lust.

“-night breaks through, the day-”

Azura leaned in, as she sensually removed the top part of her dress, exposing her naked breasts to Corrin. As Corrin, consumed by desire, gripped her own thighs as to force herself not to pull Azura into her lap-

“-hard, as a stone,” Azura sung, punctuating the ‘hard’ word in the lyrics as she leaned in more, with her face inches away from Corrin’s, “lost in thoughts-”

Her lips moved away from Corrin’s as Corrin tried to kiss her, teasing her. They brushed against Corrin’s ear instead, as Azura moaned the last words of her song;

“-not so alone.”

When Azura finished, Corrin controlled her aroused thoughts and regained her senses...only to realize that a topless Azura was grinding on her lap.  
Her hands slid to Azura’s waist, holding her as Azura kept rubbing herself all over Corrin. Once Corrin pulled her close, Azura nestled her face on the crook of Corrin’s neck as she started to mount Corrin’s lap faster and faster.  
Azura’s thin undergarments were the only thing separating her private parts from Corrin’s bare thigh, but that didn’t stop the friction from bringing Azura great pleasure.

“Corrin…” Azura moaned her name when she felt one of her lover’s hands discreetly leave her waist to slide inside her undergarments, with her fingers brushing and rubbing over her lower lips.

When Corrin’s fingers finally slid inside Azura, Azura started to bounce up and down to ride them, as Corrin watched with hungry blood red eyes.

“Beautiful…” Corrin murmured amidst Azura’s arousing moans and sighs, with her eyes never once daring to look away from Azura’s shy ones.

Azura’s hips moved faster, and Corrin slid her finger inside her deeper, twisting them deep inside, pumping them in and out, messing with Azura’s clit...making Azura have the time of her life as the blue haired maiden writhed and squirmed over the dragon princess’s lap, screaming her name as Corrin’s fingers made her come over and over again.  
But as Corrin watched her lover cry out in ecstasy with the flick of her own fingers, something primal started to awaken inside Corrin.  
A primal desire to take.  
Take her.

‘Mine,’ Corrin thought to herself once Azura reached her last orgasm, slumping over Corrin’s arms with an exhausted sigh, ‘my Azura.’

Holding her lover in her arms, Corrin got up and finally carried a spent Azura to bed.  
But Corrin didn’t have plans to just sleep yet.  
She laid Azura down, careful and gentle, only to climb on top of her lover as soon as she could.  
Her hungry draconic eyes gazed upon Azura’s body, from top to bottom.  
They lingered on her exposed breasts, and as Corrin licked her lips, Azura could see her sharp beastly fans for a mere second.  
Staring at her like a hungry beast.

“Azura...can I touch you?” Corrin asked in a raspy, aroused voice.

Azura nodded, eager to be touched.  
And Corrin wasted no time in bending down to bury her face between Azura’s breasts.  
Kissing.  
Licking.  
Biting.  
As Azura moaned, loving every minute of it and feeling herself get wet yet again.

“C-Corrin! More!”

Once Corrin was finished with marking Azura’s chest with her love bites, and even marking her neck as well, she moved down to mark her thighs.  
And to kiss Azura’s lower lips.  
Cleaning up her lover, and using her tongue to make her come yet again, as Azura gripped her silver hair to pull her dragon lover deeper inside her.  
After her fifth orgasm that night, Azura repaid Corrin her favor.  
Making the dragon princess sing even higher notes than the ones Azura sung.  
For a long time deep into the night, completely missing dinner and not even realizing that the torches outside the other tents all thorough camp were having their fire be put out.  
They didn’t notice a thing...until they were finally done.  
With both hurrying up getting dressed again, while trying to adjust their clothes to hide their love marks. The neck and thighs were particularly difficult to hide, on both of them.

“I just hope no one noticed we were gone…” Corrin shyly mumbled, as Azura agreed.

Finally, Azura gave Corrin a chaste kiss on her cheek, promising her they’d talk in the morning during breaktime. And she rushed out of Corrin’s tent, hoping that no one would see her get out.  
After Azura left, Corrin sat around in her bed, still feeling the very happy after-effects of their ‘date.’  
She was unable to sleep as memories of her pleasure rushed through her mind.  
That...and her stomach was starting to growl after having skipped dinner.

‘Maybe they left some leftovers somewhere?’ Corrin wondered to herself, before finally deciding to go outside and check to see if anyone left any food behind.

Something simple like some fruit would do, so all she needed to do was to sneak out, avoid detection, and run back to her room to eat.  
So stealthily, she peeked her head out of her tent to check if her path was clear.  
She didn’t see anyone near, so Corrin decided to take a step outside-

“Hungry, sister?”

Corrin jumped and screamed at Camilla’s voice, only for Camilla to cover her mouth.

“Corrin, I do love you, but I won’t allow you to wake our whole army up at this late hour!” Camilla scolded her, as Corrin slowly recovered from her shock.

“For how long had you been standing outside my ten-” Corrin started to nervously ask as sweat trickled down her forehead, before Camilla interrupted her with a hearty laugh;

“No need to worry, sister! I didn’t see or hear anything from you lovebirds! I only came back from the banquet minutes ago!”

“Thank the dragon gods!” Corrin sighed in great relief.

But then something else hit her, as Corrin’s eyes widened.

“Then how did you know-?”

Before Corrin could finish her question, Camilla pointed at her own neck.  
And Corrin rubbed her own neck in the spot that Camilla was pointing at in hers, feeling bite marks that-  
Oh.

“Oh.”

“Exactly.” Camilla laughed again, “that, and I saw Azura leave. After your...behaviour in battle once you saw her dance, I really didn’t need Leo’s scholar brain to figure out the obvious.”

Corrin blushed, shy, stuttering, and trying to hide her neck by wrapping her cape around it like a scarf, as Camilla grinned.

“I’m happy for you, sister!” Camilla started, “and...I have something for you.”

Camilla reached inside a bag, taking out a package of sorts.  
She unwrapped it to reveal delicious food that made Corrin’s mouth water.

“Hoshidan delicacies?” Corrin let out, so excited to see something she could eat that she was sure that if she had her tail out, it’d be wagging all over the place.

“Yes! Hinoka convinced me to try, and it’s delicious! I assumed that you and Azura would be very hungry since you decided to skip the meal, so I packed up some for you and told Sakura to do the same for Azura...she should be by her tent eating the meal with her by now, so now it’s for us to dig in!” Camilla explained, to Corrin’s delight.

But as Corrin’s hand tried to take a delicious looking pastry, Camilla slapped it away.  
And Corrin whimpered in confusion.

“It’s a gift, sister, but...I have a few conditions. If you agree with them, I’ll give you all the food!”

Corrin nodded, and whimpered again.  
Desperate for food, but she knew Camilla well to fear her sister.

“One,” Camilla started, “you have to promise that you won’t keep secrets from me. If you have a girlfriend now, as your big sister, I want to know all about how the two of you met and hit it off! Spare me dirty details, I just want to hear a cute sappy love story that will make me go ‘aw’ on you!”

Corrin gulped, but nodded.

“And seconds,” Camilla continued, “I want to be the main maid of honor at your wedding! And help you plan it! And help you pick up a dress, and flower arrangements, and the perfect location...oh, I’m so excited! I’m gonna give you the best wedding I-”

Corrin’s stomach growled as Corrin sighed, and stopped hearing Camilla’s ramble.  
She just hoped that Azura wasn’t having as much of a hard time with Sakura.  
She even felt a little jealous that her ‘girlfriend’ was probably stuffing her mouth without her sister making her embarrassed.  
Her stomach growled again.  
Camilla was still talking.  
Corrin cried internally.  
She was lost in thoughts again.  
But she wished that this time she actually was alone.


End file.
